1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system for use in an on-line transaction. More specifically, the invention relates to establishing a session with a server during the on-line transaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online advertising has increased over the last several years. One form of online advertising is through the use of a pop-up advertisement via a pop-up window. Generally, the pop-up window is an interface display area that appears (i.e. “pops up”) in the foreground of a visual interface. The pop-up window can be initiated by a mouse click or a timed event. As internet commerce has increased, so has the use of pop-up advertisement.
The barrage of undesired pop-up advertisements has resulted in an increasingly widespread implementation of pop-up restricting mechanisms, such as pop-up blockers. A pop-up blocker is generally a program that prevents a pop-up window from displaying in a user's Web browser. The pop-up blocker is becoming a standard feature on Web browsers. A problem with pop-up blockers is that they cannot always differentiate between an undesired pop-up window and a desired pop-up window.
The pop-up window may also be used by a web application to establish a session with another web application. However, since regular window pop-ups are oftentimes blocked by pop-up blockers, an in-window pop-up may be used. Generally, the in-window pop-up is a separate window within an HTML page that has the appearance of a pop-up. Even though the in-window pop-up is typically not blocked by the pop-up blocker, the in-window pop-up fails to function properly when a session with another website is required to be established in the in-window pop-up.
As the forgoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a system and method for establishing a session with another web application that is not blocked by pop-up blockers.